You Again
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Tahno has recently gotten his bending back by the almighty Uh-vatar, and stuff hasn't really been going his way, until he sees someone again.


**I do not own The Legend of Korra, and I never will.**

Something nagged in the back of Tahno's mind. Something he forgot about after he joined the Wolf Bats and began to be famous. But what was it? Was it something that he forgot about as a child, or something that he didn't know he had, or was it more of a person? Tahno always had women by his side everywhere he went, so why would he come up with this crazy idea?

Tahno quickly shook his head to clear his mind. The war was over the _Uh-vatar_ gave him his bending back, so what could he be missing? Everything he had was right here in his small 1,000 square foot apartment.

"Ugh, Tahno, you need some fresh air." He said to himself, getting up from the couch and heading out to the door. He didn't know where to go, he just went wherever his feet led him. When he finally realized he was heading to the park, he stopped in his tracks. There she was, cuddling up next to that street rat. Tahno couldn't help but feel some slight jealousy towards them.

After all, Tahno had developed a small crush on her, so to see her next to him like that made his stomach churn slightly.

"Surprised to see you here, Tahno" a voice said. Tahno turned around to see around the age of eighteen looking at him with blue-grey eyes.

"How do you know me?" Tahno asked. He doesn't remember this girl being one of the many fangirls he had, he would have remembered eyes like hers.

"You seriously don't remember me? It's me, Narumi, your best friend from the Northern Water Tribe, the one who introduced you to Pro-bending." She explained.

"Oh yeah, Narumi, the chief's daughter" Tahno said, remembering her slightly.

"That would be me!" She told him. She smiled brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"You look different, Narumi." He told her. She scoffed and tossed her long, silky brown hair.

"Yeah, I grew into my own skin." She told him.

Tahno never really remembered Narumi, like the Narumi he saw before him. Instead he saw a Narumi who was a bit awkward with short, choppy brown hair. The Narumi he saw now had long legs, perfect dark skin and bright blue-grey eyes.

The chief's only daughter was said to be the ugliest girl alive among his friends in Republic City. He of course was in agreement with them, wanting to look cool and start a new life. And then a few more months, he forgot all about Narumi and her friendly smile that she gave him.

"You've changed, too, Tahno, in more ways than one." She told him. Tahno smiled at his child hood friend that he hung around with.

"_Hey, Tahno, look what I can do!" She called. Tahno looked up from the frozen water that he bended and towards where Narumi was. She was smiling with the smile she only reserved for Tahno._

"_Careful, Narumi" Tahno warned as he saw her trying to bend icicles._

"_I'll be fine!" She told him, lifting them up to her face._

"_Don't get it too close to your face, Narumi!" Tahno told her, as he came closer to her._

"_And why not?" She_ _asked_ _pulling it closer to her face._

"_Because, Narumi, you might scar it!" He told her. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, her blue-grey eyes narrowing on his pale eyes._

"_What's left to scar? It's already ugly enough!" She said, dropping the icicles. She pulled her knees up to her chest._

"_Nonsense, Narumi, you are very pretty, you are prettier and prettier each day." Tahno told her smiling. Narumi smiled back._

"_Thanks, Tahno; you really know what to say to a girl." She told him, smiling with the smile that she only reserved for him._

Tahno smiled at the memory, and hugged it close. He really did change.

"I came here to pick you up." She said. Tahno looked at her, quite surprised of what she said.

"What do you mean" he asked. She sighed and jumped off the stone railing and walked over to him.

"I came here to bring you home, the North Pole." She told him, cupping his face to make him look at her.

"Why?" He asked, feeling a sudden sensation.

"I have to choose a husband-I mean, my father has to choose a husband for me, and I want you to be there." She told him.

"Why do you want me to be there?" He asked, feeling completely stupid, something he never felt in his entire life.

"Because," she began, "you're my best friend!" She told him. "You were there for me, when those bullies started hurting me, and when those girls kicked me out of their club because I wasn't pretty enough."

Tahno smiled as the memories came flooding back to him. The little girl with the choppy short hair, tall and sort of awkward sprouted into the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. Sure the girls in Republic City were cute, but Narumi was different, she had that spark in her, like, like Korra, that's who he thought of when he saw Narumi again.

"So, want to return to the North Pole, aka your home?" She asked, holding out a dark, slender hand.

Tahno glanced back at Korra and Mako, and then sighed. He knew he couldn't have her and he should just accept it. He looked back at Narumi and grabbed her hand.

"I'm ready." He tells her. She smiles a perfect smile and runs to a ship that is waiting for them.

**Okay, looks like I am making this a chapter story…yeah. I meant for this to be a one-shot, but I guess I kind of turned it into a chapter story. Oh well, you'll see more of Narumi and I guess the whole next chapter will be on their past, I think that seems like a good idea, some character development, and telling you people how they met, seems like my mind is already working too hard…oh well, well where I am it's 4:32, and it's late and I need to finish Love and Basketball…it's really good and I never heard of it.**

**Well, I'll see you next time fanfictioners!**


End file.
